Perbedaan & Persamaan
by Ariya 'no' miji
Summary: Bagaimanakah kisah dari dua orang dengan berbagai perbedaan ini jika disatukan? Jika ditelusur lebih jauh, pada nyatanya mereka tidak selalu berbeda, ada kalanya mereka sama, jika dilihat dari sisi yang berbeda. Berisi kumpulan drabble atau lebih tepat disebut Trabble/WilliamxAelita/Semi Canon


**Disclaimer: **Tania Palumbo & Thomas Romain (Moonscoop)

**Warning: **OOC, **Pairing **Willita, sebelumnya saya ingin bilang kalau fic ini sejenis kumpulan drabble pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan

Don't like Don't Read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Pertama**

Aelita cinta Jeremie. Ya, itu dulu. Sejak ia dapat mengingat, orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Jeremie Belpois. Pemuda itulah orang yang pertama kali berbicara padanya sejak terakhir kali ia berhubungan dengan manusia.

Dan sejak saat itu jualah, ia jatuh hati padanya. Walau berbatas layar.

William cinta Yumi. Ya, itu dulu. Sejak ia pindah ke Kadic, orang yang pertama kali memberi perhatian untuknya adalah Yumi Ishiyama. Perempuan berdarah Jepang itu telah berhasil merebut hatinya sejak ia patah hati karena gadis di sekolah lamanya.

Dan sejak saat itulah, ia memuja gadis itu. Walau bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dan setelah bertahun-tahun, ternyata keadaan memang tak selalu sama.

"Sudah lama?"

"Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

Gadis itu terkekeh kecil, "Yang jujur saja."

"Baru saja." Ia tersenyum. Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman yang sejak satu jam lalu menjadi tempat sandarannya. Ia menggandeng tangan gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya, lalu menariknya ke suatu tempat.

"Hari ini kita kemana?" Gadis itu sedikit penasaran dengan tempat tujuan mereka. Sejak tadi pemuda ini bermain rahasia dengannya.

"Tempat pertama kali kita jatuh cinta."

Ya, tak perduli meski dia bukanlah cinta pertama, mereka tetaplah bahagia.

**Mimpi Buruk**

William insomnia. Ia tak lagi dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan katakanlah, ia tak ingin tidur. Jika bisa, ia ingin 24 jam dalam hidupnya tak perlu ia gunakan untuk tidur. Mungkin ia bisa gunakan waktu tidurnya untuk mengerjakan hal lain, seperti belajar mungkin.

Tapi jelas itu tak mungkin. Bahkan Albert Einstein sekali pun juga perlu tidur.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk dalam keremangan lampu perpustakaan seorang diri. Ini sudah lewat jam malam. Dan Jim di luar sana pastinya sedang berkeliling. Ia sendiri heran, mengapa ia tak pernah tertangkap meski memang itulah yang diharapkannya. Sepertinya Jim memang memiliki suatu _phobia_ terhadap buku di malam hari. Jim lebih suka pergi ke ruang olahraga ataupun halaman sekolah dibandingkan perpustakaan.

Jadi, William merasa lebih tenang sekarang ….

Ah, dan ketenangan ini membuatnya ingin terlelap dalam damai. Oh, oh, tapi ia tak ingin lagi menghadapi mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi-mimpi itu seakan mengejarnya, membangkitkan emosi terdalamnya, membuatnya serasa ingin memuntahkan makan malamnya tatkala ia melihat personifikasi dirinya di alam mimpi mengejar dan menghalangi teman-temannya. Dan yang terburuk adalah, ia bahkan tak dapat menghentikan tubuhnya sendiri.

_Braaaak …_

Tidak di alam sana tidak alam nyata sama saja, ia selalu menghadapi mimpi buruk. Kali ini entah siapa pun itu, telah berhasil membuat jantungnya nyaris copot. Matanya segera menengadah. Dan ia menangkap tumpukan buku-buku tebal di hadapannya berdiri menjulang di atas meja. Tampaknya orang tersebut memang sengaja membangunkannya dengan menjatuhkan buku-buku itu tepat di wajahnya.

"Hey, tak bisakah kau sedikit tenang? Jim bisa menangkap basah kita." Ia berbicara tanpa menoleh. Masih terpaku lurus pada tumpukan buku.

Yang diajak bicara, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selama beberapa detik.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu tetap terjaga." Dan ia tersenyum.

William mengangkat kepalanya, lebih dikarenakan kaget atau lebih tepatnya ingin meyakini bahwa suara barusan memanglah milik … Aelita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aelita mengangkat bahunya lalu mendudukkan diri, "Alasan yang sama yang membuatmu tetap di sini."

Yah, sepertinya malam ini ia benar-benar tak akan bermimpi.

**Surat Cinta**

Dia pasti sudah gila, pikirnya.

William bilang dia akan melakukan lagi 'kegilaan'—menurut Aelita—yang sempat membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya. Semua siswi Kadic tentu saja menganggap aksi gila tersebut sebagai aksi teromantis abad ini. Tapi tidak dengan Aelita. Rasa takutnya mengalahkan rasa kegembiraannya sebagai seorang wanita yang diperlakukan istimewa.

Dan yang lebih parah adalah … William akan melakukan aksi yang lebih parah lagi dari yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Dan Aelita tak ingin mencari tahu apa itu.

Saat ini ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Membaca buku sejarah mengenai kejayaan bangsa Prancis di masa lampau dalam mengarungi lautan. Sejam lagi ia akan ada ulangan sejarah, dan ia sangat tak ingin mengulang kelasnya. Jika saja ini adalah ulangan Matematika, mungkin ia akan lebih santai.

Namun tidak setelah ia mendengar pengumuman mendadak ini ….

"Kepada seseorang yang bernama lengkap Aelita Stones diharapkan untuk mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas gedung asrama, karena sebentar lagi akan ada suatu pertunjukan istimewa dari seseorang untukmu."

Mendengarnya, tak hanya Aelita, tapi seluruh penghuni Kadic yang mendengarnya langsung mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas gedung. Bahkan Ms. Hertz yang sedang bereksperimen di lab kimia pun ikut menjulurkan kepalanya lewat jendela. Sementara itu, tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu Jim bersuara di tengah keriuhan. "Cepat turun dan hentikan ketidakwarasanmu ini Mr. Dunbar. Atau kau memilih aku melaporkan tindakanmu ini ke orangtuamu!" ancam Jim, guru olahraga Kadic Academy.

"Sebentar saja, Jim," sahut William santai dengan pengeras suara yang menggantung di sisi bahunya.

Mata William berkeliling, mencari sosok yang menjadi objek aksinya kali ini. Dan, walla, dia di sana. Berdiri di bawah pohon dan menatapnya tak percaya. Melihatnya, William tersenyum puas.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Aelita untuk lebih terkejut, tiba-tiba saja ratusan surat berhamburan dari atas gedung bagai taburan salju. Refleks, Aelita mengadahkan kedua tangannya seperti saat ia menampung air hujan maupun salju. Sebuah surat jatuh tepat ke atas tangannya. Isinya? Aelita tak perlu lagi mencari tahu. Ia sudah lebih dari sekadar tahu. Saat ini hanya ada satu pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Jim. Aku akan segera membersihkannya." Lalu ia kedipkan sebelah matanya. Ah, dia selalu dapat menjawab semuanya.

Aelita tersenyum. William telah berhasil mengukir sejarah untuknya.

#SELESAI#

A/N:

Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih pada reader dan reviewer yang telah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic saya sebelumnya di CLI. Merci beaucoup #bungkuk-bungkuk

Awalnya saya berniat untuk membuat fic ini menjadi kumpulan drabble dengan masing-masing chapter 3 drabble. Tapi saya takutnya gak bisa, jadinya saya tamatin dulu, moga-moga aja ntar ada ide mampir..

Dan kalau saya lihat-lihat perkembangan CLI makin bagus aja, ya. Terimakasih buat author-author di CLI yang udah sangat berjasa membesarkan fandom tercinta ini Sekarang Fic-ficnya jadi makin banyak dan bervariasi. Yeeyyy hidup Code Lyoko!


End file.
